


The Unexpected

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: When Duffy accidentally spills wine in Charlie’s lap, what could possibly go wrong? [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]





	The Unexpected

He’d spent a long time fantasying about her, imagining her in all kinds of skimpy outfits. How each outfit would cling to her figure, make her breasts appear fuller, the shape of her legs in her heels. He never expected her to actually be a lace kind of woman but there was no denying that it was red lacy knickers peaking out the top of her trousers as she reached over to get the glass of wine from the table.

His heart raced as he wondered what the knickers looked like, how the material felt against his fingertips. He took a deep breath in, trying to control his thoughts. Trying to focus enough so his trousers wouldn’t tent and give the game away. As he reached for his glass of wine, he knocked into Duffy and she spilt her drink into his lap.

“Shit!”

“I’m so sorry!” Duffy stood up, grabbing a towel from the kitchen and returning. She dabbed at his crotch but the more pressure she applied to his groin, the harder he grew. It was noticeable and Duffy coughed nervously, feeling his penis harden under her touch.

“I…. erm…” she removed the towel and looked up, “you should remove your trousers. I can… put them in the wash?”

Charlie swallowed and shook his head. “It’s… erm… fine.”

“Its red wine, it’ll stain.” She paused, “it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. But there’s a blanket if you’re shy.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Take off my trousers.” Duffy frowned. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t but then it dawned on her. The hard lump underneath her hand. That was his penis.

She giggled softly but nervously. She didn’t think she still had that effect on men, able to make them hard. Her cheeks began to turn slightly red. Charlie was equally as embarrassed. He’d had many erections over the years after fantasying about her but never in her presence. She looked away as she heard Charlie undo his belt and the zip of his jeans. Her breathing began to quicken, a burning fire growing in her stomach, a tingle that travelled down her naval.

He handed her his trousers.

“I’ll erm…. go and put them in the wash.” She couldn’t make eye contact with him, she was too embarrassed. She got up and headed into the kitchen, double checking his pockets and putting his jeans in the wash. She hovered in the kitchen for a while before she returned to the living room. Charlie was sat on the sofa, covered with the blanket. There was no denying she was turned on.

“So…..?”

She felt awkward. That there was tension in the atmosphere. It was probably sexual. Sexual tension.

“You’re welcome to use the shower, I’ll go and find you something to wear.”

“Thanks.”

Duffy disappeared upstairs to search for some pyjama bottoms. She sat on the edge of the bed, the bottoms in her lap. There was no denying she was sexually attracted to Charlie and it would appear, he felt the same way too. But there was a line, a line that she knew she was about to cross.

The shower turned on and Duffy closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. She began to picture Charlie naked, imagined how his penis would feel in her hand. She breathed out, the thoughts causing her nipples to harden, that tingly feeling travelling to her centre. She bit her lip harder before there came a knock at the door. Her eyes shot open, her skin slightly flushed in arousal. Duffy got up off the bed and headed to the door, she opened it and smiled shyly at Charlie.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, “there’s no towel in the bathroom.”

“I’ll get you one.” She reached for the towel on the set of drawers. As she did, she couldn’t help but feel like he was watching her. It was only as she looked down, that she noticed her breasts were noticeable in the tshirt she was wearing, her nipples very erect. (Why did she think not wearing a bra was a good idea?)

She blushed as she handed Charlie the towel. For a moment she refused to make eye contact before she slowly lifted her head to meet Charlie’s gaze. He smiled, a small hint of a smirk on his face.

“Thank you.” He returned to the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked. It was a habit, he never had guests so nobody would come in unexpectedly. Duffy lent against the bedroom door, her eyes closed.

She knew she was overstepping the mark, she knew there would be no going back after this. She reached the bathroom and took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the soft moans coming from the shower. Was he wanking himself off?

She didn’t bother to remove her clothes. Instead she stepped into the shower. The water instantly making the pyjamas stick to her (Charlie had come round when she wasn’t expecting any visitors!) her breasts visible. Her hand ran along his lower back and Charlie gasped, his hand moving from his penis.

“Duffy,” he whispered as he felt her lips against his back, trailing along his spine. Her touch instantly gave him goosebumps.

“Turn around,” She whispered. He didn’t need telling twice, he turned around to face her. She suited the wet look. He gently moved her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Duffy replaced his hand for hers. Stroking her hand up and down his length, he was bigger than she thought. He moaned softly, closing his eyes. Her hand was better than he’d imagined. Her thumb circled his tip, feeling the drops of precum that had leaked from the tip. She knelt before him and licked her tongue down one side of his penis.

“God, Duffy….”

A handjob was one thing, a blowjob was another. He moaned slightly louder as her lips continued to kiss his penis. She looked up, her eyes shining brightly as she took the head of his penis into her mouth.

He grabbed her hair as she began to suck. She increased the intensity of her sucks until he couldn’t hold off any longer and reached his peak. As he came, her eyes widened feeling his cum trickle down her throat. Once he’d finished, she swallowed and withdrew.

Charlie’s breathing was heavy as he watched her. Duffy smiled sweetly as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb. She sucked the tip of her thumb.

“Enjoy your shower, Charlie.”

And without another word, Duffy stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom.

Charlie blinked.

Did that really just happen?


End file.
